Finnish Sniper
by katesmak
Summary: Denmark's gone mad. Three words that describe the whole situation. He's taken Iceland prisoner, used him to blackmail Norway, and Sweden lost the will to fight before regaining it much to late to save himself. The only one left free is Finland. The only problem? Tino's gone missing, the last time he was spotted he was in a battle with Denmark. What could have possibly happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I really shouldn't be working on any new stories, though I am working on a few that probably won't be posted for awhile, I saw the original author of this story, Sam the Wise, was adopting it out and I fell in love with it when I read it so... yeah. :D**

**Well I think we can all guess that I don't own the characters and I really don't own the plot, so I'm just gonna go... *crawls in hole***

* * *

Three days... three days and this battle had still not ended, Berwald was quickly growing tired of this war. He only wished that Matthias had not gone and messed everything up for them, after the shaky grounds they had been on to begin with, they had all finally begun to trust one another again. Like they had before when they were the great Nordic Five, when they had been a family still.

Lukas was the first one that the Danish nation had targetted, for obvious reason, Berwald always knew that one day the Dane's obsession with the Norwegian would cause him problems. Emil and Anori, the country of Greenland to others, who had both been with Matthias the days leading toward the beginning all this, fled together the first chance they got, making way for their island homes and hoping the Dane wasn't yet ready to make the trip across the ocean to recieve them.

And he did leave them be, for just long enough to let them get their hopes up, then docking on the small island country and storming the villages. Though many of the people fought the Danish army, they were in no way a match for the stronger and much larger forces.

Lukas had a small sparkle return to his eye when he caught sight of his brother for the brief second that it was, before his face returned to it's usual stoic expression and his brother disappeared behind the walls of a prisoner encampment. Matthias then unshered the smaller nation away, having barely let him leave his side for minute since he had been captured.

Tino was the only one of them all that from the very beginning showed his refusal at being ruled over by anyone and despite what others may think, the little blonde could be a monster when he was feeling threatened. Berwald remember how they both made vows to fight even when they were on their very last men, the smile that lit up the young Finnish male when him and the Swede had shook hands telling him that they would meet again soon.

Berwald hadn't seen Tino since that day...

Matthias had finally decided to go after the two allied countries, Finland first, seeing him as the weaker link and then moving on to Sweden. Finland had given the more powerful country more problems then they had thought, so after many tiring battles they retreated to the borders of the country. The threat of nearby invasion always evident.

It wasn't until later that Berwald had gotten a letter claiming that Tino had gone missing during the last battle, he couldn't be found anywhere but his government was certain that Matthias had not gotten to him. The politicians had kept a closer eye on the personifiction than any other member of the country or government had ever recieved.

The stoic blonde nation had been devistated, and for a long time his nation suffered for it barely managing to fight off the enemy forces, if they even could that is. By the time he had snapped himself out of his pity party, remembering what him and Tino had talked about, it was already too late and he found himself under the crazed Dane's rule.

So here he was, fighting against the one country that he had promised to always be there for, getting his butt whooped.

Tino would never forgive the Swede if he found out what he was doing to his poor country, if the looks the country still gave Ivan whenever in the same room were anything to go by.

"General, sir?" A young soldier called, trotting quickly to face his commanding officer, a grim look not fit for a man of his age adorning his face. If it weren't for the fact that Berwald had years to perfect his poker face, he would have looked completely startled by the sudden approach, he was sure that his heart had skipped a couple of beats there, the Swedish man really had to stop getting lost in his thoughts before someone gave him a heart attack.

"Yes, soldier?" He spoke calmly, keeping his authority about him.

The man in uniform gave a respectful salute before continuing, "We've managed to capture or dispose of most of the snipers that were keeping us from advancing further into the city, but-"

"But what?" The Swede snapped impatiently, "What else could possibly being stopping us from moving forward?"

The young man winced, "You see there is this one sniper that none of the men can get anywhere close to, that and the fact that he keeps moving and possibly the best shot I've seen, is what is holding us back."

Berwald rubbed his forehead feeling a pounding headache beginning, "How many men has this sniper taken down?"

Now don't get him wrong, Berwald was glad that most of the Finnish Snipers had been taken out, they were like Tino's pride and joy. The stoic blonde could remember the days he would let Tino brag about them nonstop all day throughout the war with Russia. At the time Berwald had not believed that the gunmen were that scary, at least not to the extent that Tino put it, but now facing them head on, he was regretting underestimating the smaller blonde country.

Having those snipers out of the way would make what he had to much simpler. Simple, but not easy, _never _easy.

The nameless soldier seemed to hesitate before giving his answer, "Since we discovered his original nest? A hundred, maybe more, but we lost track of him and he keeps moving. None of the men can get close enough to him to make a move before they are gunned down."

"This one is good," the soldier muttered, "Much better than the others."

Suddenly another soldier came sprinting from the direction of their encampment's entrance, blood was splashed across the man's thin face, "General! Gener-" The man was stopped midsentence by a bullet going straight between his eyes, a blank stare showing all that was left of the unfortunate life.

Berwald's eyes widened considerably at the sight, he and the soldier he had just been speaking with came to the same conclusion in the same instant, "The sniper is getting closer to camp," they both said shocked.

The taller blonde was the first to spring into action, "Raise the defenses! We have a sniper closing in on the camp!" He called to everyone who had witnessed the same thing he had.

Staring sadly at the wasted life that lay in the snow a few yards off, Berwald couldn't help but rant quietly in his head.

He didn't care who did it or how, but if this sniper was going to go down he was going to make it soon. The faster he got out of the country, the sooner he could go back to looking for his Tino.

Just wait,

he thought as he stared in the direction that the shot had fired from, _I'm going to get you, just you wait._

* * *

**So tell me what you think! I did a lot more editing on this than I had originally planned to but I think it turned out okay...**

**Please just really tell me what you think about it! And if any of you out there now me, you know that I am not good at keeping schedules so just expect another chapter when I get off my lazy butt. Though I'll probably update a few of my fics first before coming back to this one.**

**Well I guess till next chapter~**

**Sees ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just hear me out. This whole thing may be very confusing at first but as it goes on it should become easier to understand so just bare with me till then okay?**

**Disclaimer: I'm saving up my spare change but as of now I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

Kadon smirked as he watched the Swedish camp immediately put up their defenses. One shot. One shot and the threat of a well trained sniper closing in was all it took to send them running for cover.

He would have continued to aim for the men scrambling about the enemy's stations if his radio hadn't buzzed and if there was one thing you learned training as a sniper was that you only use the radio if there is an emergency somewhere, because it can potentially give you or the other's position away.

"Silverbird, Silverbird, come in..."

The small blonde rolled his eyes and picked up the communicator impatiently, "Silverbird here, what's your statis Robin?"

The young sharpshooter, codenamed Robin for safety reasons just as he was Silverbird, took a shaky, hesitant breath before answering the more experienced male, "My whole team has been wiped out. BlueJay's dead, Mockingbird was captured and taken prisoner by the enemies."

Kadon hissed in a breath, that was their best pair, BlueJay their best shot, second only to him, and Mockingbird their stradegist.

"So you don't have anyone to back you up?"

Another hesitation, "Yeah, I'm holed up on some office's rooftop not to far from the enemy camp," he said and Kadon could almost hear the young man nodding his head franctically.

Giving a truly weary sigh, the small blonde told the sharpshooter what to do, "Okay, I'm on the ninth floor of an office building that is closest to the enemy camp, you can't miss it. It is probably the tallest in area," and the young man gave his affirmative before signing off.

Well, he couldn't just leave him out there by himself!

Deciding to distract himself from the thoughts of all the men he knew being killed or captured by those Swedish bastards, he looked back down at the camp. Spotting an unprotect patch of curly dark hair the Finn smirked, took aim and pulled the trigger.

The shouts of shock, dispare and surprise were music to the young sniper's ears as his thoughts realigned to something along the lines of _one less bastard to deal with..._

Pulling away from the rifle, Kadon couldn't stop his smirk from widening just the slightest.

* * *

The tall blonde Swede slapped the man on the back a bit harder than necessary when he heard the location of the sniper.

"Good work, soldier," he praised, almost taking some kind of pleasure from the icy glare he got in response.

The sniper jerked away from the touch as if something disgusting had just touched him, "Don't touch me you Swedish bastard!"

Berwald's flinch went unnoticed by his own men, but this 'Robin's' eyes narrowed further, "Take him to the prisoner's tent," the stoic blonde said with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

Startling yellow-green eyes snapped back up to meet the cold blue defiantly as the Swedish soldiers surrounding him moved to follow their generals orders.

"No! Wait, you swore you would release Mockingbird if I cooperated," When his shouts went unheard by the other men, Robin began to fight the hands holding him and pulling him away, "Wait, damn you!"

Berwald could feel a twinge of sympathy for the Finnish, he had betrayed his comrades just to save the person he loved from suffering his fate. The Swede could relate, if he had anyone left in his life that was that to him, he wouldn't be fighting against his lost love. _If only Tino were still here, he would be able to stop all of this, _Berwald thought as he stared after the still cursing sharpshooter.

As he watched the struggling, but somehow resolved, man disappear around one of the tents, Berwald decided that he would do something about that.

Later, of course, because as of now he had a sniper to catch.

* * *

Hearing the door to the abandon office click open behind him, Kadon let a small grin slip, "Took you long enough to get here, rookie, just set up by that window Robin," he said focused on spotting any inprotected soldiers in the camp.

Or at least he pretended be focusing on the red tinted snow below him, as he reached for the pistol in his belt. Robin may be a great shot but he had one problem, he couldn't stay quiet for more than a few seconds at a time, they had learned early on that it was his nervous habit. So the seconds of silence that were continuing to drag on were odd.

Then finally someone spoke, "Back away from the gun," the heavily accented voice made it difficult to understand what was being said but Kadon got the gist of it.

"Hey now," he said slowly, backing away from his sniper, but not turning around, not yet, "No need for the harshness, all you had to do was ask," the blonde snickered, this was fun.

A small click snapped him out of his amusement, reminding him that these people would actually shoot him for the lip he gave, "Shut up and show us your hands," the same soldier from before growled.

Kadon rolled his eyes, "So over dramatic," but he turned around, a smooth motion of spinning on his heel and pulling his handgun out, aiming for the head of the first on he saw.

Which happened to be the huge mammoth size one that was aiming right back at him... oops?

"Tino?"

The giant Swede in the doorway had tightened his hands around his weapon until his knuckles had turned white and the name seemed to jump straight off his lips without any thought the moment he locked eyes with the sniper.

Kadon snapped his eyes up to the blue ones that seemed to just beg him to make some kind of comment, but before he could something about that name sparked an image in the back of his head.

_Looking up at a tall blonde with glasses that always seemed to be hiding the softness that resided behind those startling blue eyes, a small smile couldn't help but play at the edge of his lips. Then suddenly it was a full out grin and he was laughing, the blonde was now on the floor having been fly tackled by some spikey haired man, with a wide childish smile. They seemed so happy, everything was right and nothing seemed like it could go wro-_

"Ach!" Kadon shouted, dropping his weapon so that he could grip his head that now screamed in sharp agonizing pain.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot harder to write than it really should have been I just barely made a thousand words on this one.**

**So, again, I'm sorry if I confused anyone but you'll get what is going on soon, trust me :D**

**Till next chapter!**

**Sees ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kadon glared at them all around him, as if the throbbing in his head was all their fault, he sharp look was especially directed at a certain Swede who happened to be kneeling right beside him now, "What are you doing?" he growled, trying to inch away from the blonde and grab his gun.

The Swedish soldier didn't look particularly affected by what the Finn said, "Are you okay Tino?"

The sharpshooter looked behind him at both of the men that stood there, when neither seemed ready to respond to the name he glanced back at the blonde, "Who are you talking to?"

He got a look from those startling blue eyes that just screamed hurt and confusion, well you know underneath all the annoyance that seemed to just radiate from this man, looking his straight in the eye, darkened violet meeting light blue, he said, "Tino. Are. You. Okay?"

He couldn't believe it. What was with this guy and why the hell did he think his name was Tino? Who was this 'Tino'? The name gave his a slight sense of deja vu, he couldn't remember why that was though and it made his head spin with another sharp pain.

Looking from one corner of his eye to the other, the sharpshooter found that he had no way to escape unless he wanted to risk a flying leap out the window, which was not to unappealing at this point. At least it would get him away from these idiots. When he looked back at the enemy troops commander, Kadon found him still waiting for an answer, the blonde could almost laugh at the expectant look. No wonder it had been simple to push these imbeciles back so far, if their commanders were anything to go by.

"Well it seems that you morons somehow managed to capture me," he spoke raising his hands above his head so that they wouldn't shoot as he got to his feet once again, his head throbbing considerably less the more time passed. "I hope to find out how you did that, it must have been quite a feat considering I've been dodging your men for weeks," Kadon let the two soldiers that were on either side of him latch onto his shoulder- as if the violet eyed man would run, he may be desperate right now but he wasn't suicidal... bastards- then he spoke again, this time his words directed to the huge Swede in front of him. "And Just so you know, I have no clue who this 'Tino' is but you better hope that I never find out."

* * *

He was pissed off.

You know, just to put that out here now before Berwald decided to start rambling, because that was how mad he was right now. He was so angry that he was ready to just scream at the sky, and this was him, he was one of those calm level headed types that don't just randomly scream at the sky when they feel like it.

Oh but right now he very much felt like it, not that he would ever let himself do it.

Whoever this person was that walked beside him- that had somehow gained control of _his _Tino's body- was going to have something to explain to the annoyed Swede. A lot of things. Most of which that involved the question of 'Who the hell are YOU?!"

Berwald didn't care for anything this strange man 'Kadon' said about not knowing who Tino was because even if the shorter blonde had no idea who he was talking about didn't mean that he wasn't in Tino's body, something had just happened, obviously. There were to many similarities for it _not _to be his wife.

The same sliver-y blonde hair that shadowed his eyes when he was mad and highlighted the beautiful violets when they were enjoying life. The only difference was that now that blonde hair was cut military short- shorter than Berwald's own- which made the taller man's frown deepen.

That will take forever to grow back

, he grumbled in his head, eyeing the short silver strands, now with it's shorter length Tino's hair looked much more silver than blonde.

No. Berwald was positively certain that the man next to him was his Tino, his _wife_, he just had to find some way to convince _Tino_ of who he was.

Something told him that this was not going to be easy.

"Would you stop staring at me?" The newly made prisoner growled from his spot beside the giant Swede, though he never turned his head to look at the man. Kadon was not fond _at all _with the feeling of someone looking right through him, seeing his every intention and catching things that even _he _didn't know were there. They had marched him from the building as the Swede had gotten lost in his thought and were now making there way- carefully- through the ruins of what used to be a town. The taller man shook his head and grunted in response to the request- more like demand- making the sniper next to him to scowl at the red stained snow that was quickly becoming covered with more of the white substance.

Kadon felt invisible shivers rack his body, knowing that the man- though having acknowledged the question- was not going to stop what he was doing now. But damn if the little blonde didn't wish he would stop.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a creeper?" He mumbled, crossing his arms back over his chest and tucking his chin into the neck of his jacket against the cold. Why wouldn't this guy just leave him alone? Was he really that interesting? Kadon didn't think so at all, in fact as far as he knew the only thing he had ever been good at was shooting people dead. Not really something to be too proud of in reality.

The snowfall was steadily increasing, getting heavier and heavier as they walked, making their steps quicken and the men that stood on either side of Kadon to be nearly dragging him with their longer strides. Both of the Swedish soldiers were tense, well all of them were tense really- even Kadon- what with the disturbing silence of the momentary calm before the storm. Any Finnish soldier would now by the signs from the weather that a major snowstorm of some kind was approaching the small town they fought. Whether it was a blizzard or not Kadon couldn't tell, but it would surely stop the more vicious of the fighting for a day, two at most.

The wind blew violently against them all, making the small Finn feel as if it was fighting to free him as well. He chuckled silently to himself, this was not a time to be having little kid fantasies, he had to devise a plan to escape as soon as the storm passed, because even if he was desperate to get out he was not stupid enough to brave a potential blizzard.

Shouting and cursing coming from in front of him took him from his planning, causing him to look up and catch the eyes of several enemy soldiers whose lips immediately began to spew insults left and right when they caught sight of Kadon. Some of the more brave- and frankly stupid- of the men tried to come after him, but were stopped by one of his escorts.

The violet eyed man smirked at all the rage surrounding him, much too pleased with the chaos he had helped to stir within the troops. Rage was good, rage meant rash decisions and idiotic mistakes. This, he could work with.

"You're a fucking monster, you know that?!" One of them shouted, taking a menacing step towards him.

Kadon laughed and rolled his eyes, bastards the lot of them, "You do remember that it was your country that start this, we just defended ourselves!" He shouted looking over his shoulder as the two soldiers leading him yanked him forward, leading him away from the scene.

This seemed to just send another rush through the crowd, more cries of fury reaching his ears, but the little blonde didn't not get to witness the aftermath of this because he had already been taken into a tent where many others like him were tied up and leaning against each other in support.

"All of you calm down!" The blue eyed man shouted, authority ringing clearly in his voice and making the troops instantly become silent. Pushing his glasses back up his nose Berwald wanted to sigh in relief but just continued, "Now all of you listen, that man is now a valuable POW, meaning that no one is allowed to touch him," the veiled threat was clear in the calm voice as it was carried to all the soldier on the wind.

"Yes, sir!" Was what came back to him, the men to afraid of their General to even _dare_ disobey him.

Berwald nodded, "Good, now make sure to get everything tied down," his eyes drifted to the ugly grey sky as he spoke, "There's a big storm coming."

* * *

**You know my writing style is starting to change... hmm...**

**Whatever. So sorry about this taking as long as it did but I think I really like the way this chapter came out :)**

**There was actually going to be more to this chapter but I just though that this was a good place to end it for now, so yeah. Stab me if you want ;D And as for what Tino/Kadon looks like now his hair is officially shorter than Berwald's- you can stab me for that too if you want- but it is that kind of spikey cool looking style if you get what I am saying. But I was also wondering if anyone out there would like to draw that out for me? I would love you forever~ XD I just really want to see what it actually looks like, the image in my head isn't as appealing as I know it is.**

**Yep! So tell me whatcha think of this! TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I freaking HATE writer's block! Which you can blame for the belay in this chapter's update.**

* * *

"That you, Silver?" A voice- one that Kadon immediately recognized- called for him, after the blonde's escort had so _kindly_ left the sniper to wait for whatever was going to happen next. He assumed that they were going to assist the others with tying everything down before the storm hit, which, if the wind rattling the tent's fabric was anything to go by, would not be long now. Turning his head to the left, his lavender eyes met soft looking amber and a small smile crept onto his face.

He chuckled quietly walking towards his comrade, "_Who else_ do you think could cause this much trouble by themselves?" The blonde seemed to- once again- look a bit too proud of his mocking of the enemy soldiers, but he just couldn't help it that it was so much fun to get them riled up and angry.

Mockingbird- or a soldier by the name of Brynolf- smirked and gave the blonde a knowing look, "You could still be an imposter," he said casually, glancing around the room as if the man in front of him was no more interesting than a fly, "The Silver I know would have never let himself get capture by these bastards."

Groaning Kadon dropped onto the cold dirt next to him, rubbing his forehead with frustration, "Joo, joo, I honestly don't know what happened!" To say he was irritated would have been stating the obvious at this point, but what he was saying was the truth and he would stick with that answer till the end if he had to. "One second everything was going fine, the next I'm surrounded by all these Swedish soldiers! Man, did it piss me off," yep, he didn't know how the morons had found him; he didn't really care at this point because it wouldn't do anything for him. He was caught now and there was no going back in time, no matter how much someone may want it. If he could he would have gone back in time months ago and stopped the idiot protestor that started this whole thing. If it wasn't for that one incident, Finland might have been saved from the eye of the Danes, but, again, thinking such a thing was just torture, there was nothing they could do but play it to the end now.

"Well, then isn't it great that we got us a day or two before the next truck to the prisoner camp sets out?" The blonde gave Brynolf a curious look, not exactly sure what that meant, thankfully the other soldier realized this and explained his reasoning, "The storm? It's pretty nasty, I bet it will last at least a day and after that another day before they can clear a road for any of the trucks to get out-"

"So we have time…" Kadon's mind finally put the obvious pieces together rather quickly after that, wondering if it was at all possible to… "Do you think we could get out before then?" His voice was lowered, the hushed whisper barely audible above the wind's violent flurries. If they could escape this camp before the next truck came they might just be able to get back to the battlefield and keep from losing this town to the Swedes. God knows they needed all the help they could get out there, reinforcements were short in coming and more men went down by the day. In reality, the snipers were their best chance at surviving this war, without them… well, Kadon didn't want to think about what would happen without them taking out a large majority of the enemy soldiers.

The brunette took a minute to think about it, he seemed to actually be considering the chances, taking in everything that was likely to happen. This was what made the man a good strategist, he took absolutely everything into account, played it through his head, when Kadon had asked him about it one time, and the other had compared it to a game of chess. Just with pieces that were much more likely to… die. "I think that it is possible, but we would have to either move very fast… or try to make it through the blizzard, when they would never be expecting it." Purple eyes widened at the last statement, yeah, they would most likely get away during that time but how long would they survive in the freezing weather? It was almost more worth it to go to a prison camp, if that was their only option.

But it isn't our only option; he reminded himself, focusing on the former plan, to move quickly once the storm had passed. He puffed out a breath and nodded, "Okay, so it we wait until it's passed, what's the plan?"

But as one plan was beginning to unfold, another was also in the works across the camp. One that may hold much more dire consequences if discovered, but one that was needed none the less.

Berwald walked cautiously through the raging winds, glad that nearly every other soldier had retired to their tents to wait out the nightmare approaching. Mostly because it meant that he would not be caught as he entered the one place that would seem the least suspicious- and at the same time most- place for him to be. It was the tent where they put any of the prisoners that had cooperated with them, these men were considered valuable in war because they would slip easily in and out of enemy ranks if needed. The Swedish man was here to see one soldier, the only one that he knew would get the message he had to give where it needed to be. "Robin?" He called out as quietly as he could, looking around for the familiar auburn haired sniper.

"What do you want, bastard?" Came the growl from one side of the tent, looking in the direction to find himself face to face with those same shocking yellow-green eyes as before. Only this time they were much more angry, which Berwald could say was justified after the way they had treated him last time. "'Cause I got nothing to say to you," before the blonde could say another word, the angry sniper had turned and begun to walk away, not that he cold get very far away in the little space they had.

This caused Berwald to sigh and rub his neck, not at all excited for what he was about to ask but it had to be done, "I need you to get a message to a friend of mine in the camps."

* * *

**So, yeah, things be slowly but surely getting interesting! But I really, really, really hate this chapter. I just really wanted to get past this so that I could get to the other chapters which I really want to write! I think that after this updates should be pretty frequent unless something comes up beforehand.**

**In case you were wondering 'Joo' means 'yeah' in Finnish, or so google translate says so correct me if I'm wrong. Because google translate has this nasty habit of being wrong... a lot.**

**So please tell me what you think about this chapter and feel free to ask any questions about anything! I'm trying to get through this without explaining anything and see if you'll catch on but if yo aren't tell me.**

**TILL THE NEXT HOPEFULLY ONTIME UPDATE!**


End file.
